


Before The Sun

by dlt_yrslf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlt_yrslf/pseuds/dlt_yrslf
Summary: Before being Supergirl, before being Kara "Sunny" Danvers, she was only Kara Zor-El, Krypton's last daughter, lost in her pain and loneliness.This story seeks to explore his earliest years on Earth and build his relationship with two key people in his process of adapting to the new planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic.
> 
> Be patient and kind to me.
> 
> I have some chapters already written and a general idea of the direction I want to take for this story.
> 
> English is not the original language in which the story was written. I apologize in advance for this.
> 
> This is a test. So let me know how bad you have come to understand and whether or not I should continue.

"My planet died, my parents died, my mission died ... Why can not I die too?"

This is a thought that constantly pursues me. My name is Kara Zor-El, and although I've been here on Earth for two years now, I feel that with lack a lot to get used to so many changes. Everything is very different, habits, customs, language ... But the main problem has been my own body. He seems totally strange, as a holder of his own will. Everything I do needs carefully thought out and controlled. It is a constant inner battle. I feel like a prisoner. Many times, I just wanted to be able to isolate myself and be silent. Everything is very noisy and tumultuous in this new world.

\- Kara? - Alex's voice crossed the storm of my thoughts.

\- Yes.

\- Are you alright? I needed to call you about 3 times before you answered. Class is over. Lunch time.

Alexandra Danvers is the closest person I have here on Earth. She is the daughter of the couple who adopted me - Jeremiah and Eliza. When my ship was found by my cousin Kal-El, he delivered me to be taken care of by this couple. I arrived too late to take care of Kal-El, many years have passed and now he is a young adult, can not handle the responsibility of caring for a teenager. He was named Clark Kent here on Earth and helps humans through his powers as the superhero known as Superman.

Here on Earth is not such an unusual occurrence people with such special abilities, although most do not get even close to the powers granted by the yellow sun to us Kryptonians. Some use their abilities for evil while others use them for good. Regardless, almost everyone has the tendency to adopt some kind of alter-ego costumed to hide their identity. Kal-El explained that it has to be this way to keep loved ones safe and your own life running. You can not be a full-time superhero.

\- Kara, are you okay? You barely touched your food.

\- Sorry, I think I got distracted by the TV.

\- Superman is really amazing, besides beautiful. Imagine being carried by those strong arms ... - commented a girl nearby.

Superheroes are worshiped by most of Earth's inhabitants. Any kind of appearance is widely publicized throughout the media. And their presence usually occurs in times of crisis, when some kind of danger threatens human lives.

\- Kara, eat your lunch soon. We have to go back to class in 10 minutes.

The adapting for Kal-El was much easier, he got baby here on Earth, with no memories of Krypton to confuse him. The powers were difficult, but he had plenty of time to learn to control them, as well as to have emerged gradually. Kal-El helped me in the beginning with the powers, explaining to me how the sun of this planet gave us abilities, he said, extraordinary, that made us gods among humans. I do not feel anything special with these powers, they just hinder my life. Aside from having to control them so as not to hurt anyone and make my own life less uncomfortable, I still need to hide them.

\- Alex's sister is so strange, is not she?

\- She's adopted. The parents died seems. Must have some kind of trauma.

\- Poor Alex.

\- She came back a year just to be able to stay in the same class and accompany her new little sister.

One of the worst powers is superhearing. At first it was unbearable, it seemed like there was a crowd screaming in my ear all the time. Now I have a bigger control and I can decrease the volume, however doesn't block totally, so I still listen to a lot that it should not.

As soon I arrived, Alex did not like me. Understandable. Suddenly she lost her parents' all attention. It took her six months for her to speak the first word to me without being for obligation. Going back one year in high school was difficult for her to stay away from her friends. Tied to an stranger. I feel guilty. That's why I focus my adjustment effort on it. The faster I learn and become independent, the faster Alex will get rid of me.

\- How was your day at school today? - came Eliza's voice from the kitchen.

\- Good.

\- Your cousin's order has arrived. I left it in your room.

Kal-El is always sending books and movies / TV series. Things that he thinks will help my learning on Earth. I think it softens your conscience a little because far away and for having left me in the care of a strange family. Kal-El's gifts ended up getting Alex closer to me. She always ends up watching movies and TV series with me, trying to explain the aspects I do not understand. Just the books are not much in your area, but I like to read them alone, it's good to test my learning about this planet. Reading is also an activity that leaves me very close to the much-desired silence, the same thing happens when I write. I think it must be the concentration effort.

When I got here, I started a diary about Krypton. I'm afraid of eventually losing my memories of home. At first, I wroting in Kryptonian, but later then I also began to write in English for to train the new language. Although English still seem strange on my tongue, its learning was rather simple. It took me about 3 months to master it reasonably. I think that's why I'd rather write than talk. I have time to organize the words and get rid of the still uncomfortable sound.

\- So, what did Clark send this time? Only books? How boring.

\- Excuse.

\- Stop apologizing for anything.

\- Exc--

\- Kaaaaaara.

\- Okay, okay. Come on, let's have dinner. You ate very little at lunch. After then, we can watch something of your choice.

All the abilities bestowed by the Earth's yellow sun mean that I have an immense caloric expenditure, which causes me to need a high consumption of food. This makes me a bit uncomfortable because it motivates a significant financial expense. Besides, I need to stay controlling me in front of other people. I spend most of the day hungry for this reason. Even eating at short intervals, the amount ends up being quite insufficient. Only at home can I eat at will. Eliza made the my favorite food here on Earth - Pizza.

\- Lord of the Rings in the middle of the week ??? - asked Eliza.

\- Alex said I could watch whatever I wanted.

\- Really, Alex?

\- I'm only trying to be a good sister.

\- You know the Kara will not want to leave the front of the TV before the end, and tomorrow you have to get up early for class.

\- I did not think she would choose Lord of the Rings.

\- Imagine if she would not choose her favorite movie.

\- Excuse. I didn't thinking straight. I forget that you have a greater need for sleep.

\- All right, Kara.

\- I'm going upstairs to my room and take a look at the new books Kal-El sent me.

\- Clark. You need to get used to calling him Clark. - Eliza warned with a weary sigh.

Although Alex and Eliza know of my powers, they sometimes seem to forget the reach. I myself do not care to inform you about this, because I want to hear your conversations about me. I know it's wrong to disrespect their privacy, but I need to know what's going on to try to correct what I'm doing wrong. Many times they avoid making criticisms for fear of making me sad.

\- Let's take a walk. - I heard Alex say.

\- Okay.

\- We've been walking in silence for about 15 minutes. So, what do you have to tell me?

\- I'm worried about Kara. Today it was even quieter than normal. She seemed to be thinking so far away. And the worst, almost did not eat.

\- Really. Not eating is worrying.

\- I wish there was something to restrict her hearing as we have for your vision.

The next day, I decided to make an effort to talk more and sound more lively in school. In spite of all my superior ability to the humans,  
at the end of the class I was feeling exhausted. So I decided to go to my favorite place after - the library.

I never have the freedom to go to really isolated places, because they are all distant, and because of the secret about my powers, I can not just fly around. Both Kal-El and the Danvers think I'm too young to use my powers, so I must suppress them to the max.

\- Alex, I'm going to take a break in the library before I go home. All right?

\- Easy. Go rest your head.

\- Thanks.

\- Be careful not to miss dinner time.

\- Do not worry.

A library for me is not as quiet as it is for humans in general, but it is as close to tranquility as I can get. At home it's usually quiet, but I feel like I'm being watched by Alex. Every now and then, all I want is to be alone. Well, it's not to be alone, it's more to be  
surrounded by unknown. But, at least for the most part, they are silent. Dealing with the other noises is much easier than with the words.

\- You're early. What happened? - Alex asked in surprise.

\- It was very noisy there today. Someone thought it was a good idea to listen to music in a library.

\- As well? No one caught the attention of the person?

\- She was wearing headphones. Only I could hear the damn song. If you can call it that awful noise.

\- Did you try to sit farther?

\- I did not see where the person was. I just heard the sound.

\- You did not think to look?

\- For what? It would not do much good. I would still hear the noise from anywhere inside the building. It is not as if I could ask the person to stop listening to music, since humanly I should not be able to listen and therefore bother with it.

\- Strange that the people who usually go to the library are always the same. Such behavior is not usually sporadic.

\- What do you mean?

\- Looks like we have someone new in town. Tomorrow I'll go with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was part of a larger one, but I thought that Kara's first contact with Lena deserved a separate chapter entirely dedicated. So I worked on the text to further detail it and make it bigger. Hope you like it. Leave it to me to know what you think. But do not forget it's my first fic. Please be kind!

Midvale is a relatively small place where everyone knows each other, so a new person is always a commotion. It was not a holiday or holiday season, so the presence of visitors was quite unusual. Alex finds the city very boring and dreams of living in a larger place. I'm already satisfied here. As far as possible, it is a bit less worse than in a big city. When I was visiting Kal-El in Metropolis I suffered a lot with all the noise, I spent most of the time with a huge headache.

\- We've been here for two hours now and nothing from such an inconvenient DJ. - Alex said impatiently.

\- Good. Looks like it will not appear for today. Maybe it was an isolated case.

\- I'm going home. Enjoy your precious silence.

\- Thanks!

Shortly after Alex left I started to hear the damn song again, it seemed like I was just waiting to be alone to disturb my peace. I knew it was the same person, not just because it was an unusual occurrence, but also because of the kind of music being heard. She was tall, aggressive and unpleasant. There was no way anyone could think, let alone read, hearing that.

\- Are you leaving early again, Kara? - The library clerk asked.

\- I can not concentrate. - I replied, perhaps a little sharper than the desirable one.

\- Are you going to borrow any books? - He answered without appearing to have bothered with my tone.

But before I had a chance to respond, I sensed that someone was approaching behind to steal the attention of the library clerk. I heard the music growing in my ears. That annoying noise now so close that even humans could identify.

\- Lena, what did I tell you about listening to music here in the library? - The attendant questioned with false seriousness, there was a playful tone in his voice.

\- I sat deep in the back, away from everyone. I'm sure I did not bother anyone. Here are the books I got. - She replied in a fun tone to match.

\- Are not you going to take one?

\- Not, only did I have to make some quick inquiries.

\- See you tomorrow.

Now I knew it was my inconvenient DJ, as Alex had nicknamed it, if it was a girl apparently the same age group as us. She stopped by my side, a few steps away. I did not look at her directly, but from my peripheral vision she could see that she was dressed entirely in black, in stark contrast to her extremely pale hair. His hair was also equally dark, forming a curtain that shrouded his face sideways and down his shoulders becoming one with his clothes. His voice was pleasant, it had a foreign accent, which made us want to listen more to identify the origin ...

\- So, Kara. Are you going to bring some? Earth for Kara? - The clerk snapped his fingers in front of my face, waking me from my reverie.

\- Excuse. No. Who is she? - I said in a slightly embarrassed way.

\- Lena? She is one of the heirs of the Luthor family, one of the greatest empires in the technology field. I have no idea what she's doing in an end of the world like Midvale. Maybe she's here for the quiet of a small town. She seems to be working on some computer-related project, for the kind of book she usually picks up. It should be easier to work without being chased on all sides account of your surname.

\- Strange that someone who is working on a project in a complex area like computer science does this by listening to loud music popping the eardrums. - I said more to myself than to the attendant.

\- Great geniuses always have their oddities. She told me once that helps focus. - He replied as I turned to leave.

\- Even with headphones it should be forbidden to listen to music inside a library. - I made a point of scoring before finally leaving the place.

I did not want to go home, because if I came early again, Alex would be asking me questions. I should have borrowed a book. I could find some quiet place to sit and read a little. Or I could have stayed in the library, since the reason for my annoyance was gone. Now I was wandering the streets aimlessly.

I ended up walking into a coffee shop. People tend to be quieter in these places. Therefore, some like to enjoy the tranquility to enjoy a good reading. In addition, it is always good to be able to eat some sweets, and here they have some truly good ones. So here I was enjoying my coffee with cake in pleasant silence, sitting at the bottom of the establishment, when I hear that sound of hell approaching again. How was that possible? Without thinking twice, I got up and left.

\- How was the library, Kara? - Alex asked as soon as I set foot in the house.

\- It's all right. - I answered quickly as I walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

\- Same? - Alex insisted, coming after me.

\- Yes.

\- Does not appear. The inconvenient DJ came back again after I left?

Alex is not the kind of person who gives up easy on a subject. So it was best to speak it all at once. Not that there was much to be said. However, I felt strangely inclined to keep the smallest information I had.

\- Yes. Almost immediately. It's a girl. Her name is Lena Luthor. - The answer came with an effort.

\- You talked to her? - Alex asked excitedly.

\- No. She was leaving at the same time as I was. - I replied, thinking that would close the subject.

\- How? She came in and left just to piss you off. - Alex asked, laughing, looking even more interested in the story.

\- Apparently, she went there just for a few quick consultations. Looks like he's working on some kind of computer project or something. It seems the family is famous in the technology business. - The words crawled out of my mouth without any desire to leave, but Alex did not seem to notice.

\- How did you find out so much without exchanging a word with her?

\- I asked the library clerk.

\- Did anyone arouse Kara Danvers's interest?" This is a miracle. - Alex commented mockingly. - Like your older sister, I'll have to investigate this Lena Luthor.

\- Stop it, Alex. - I answered in a serious tone. - She has behavior that annoys me, that's why I asked her questions. - I knew it was a false answer, though I could not determine the true answer.

Later that night I found myself thinking about the face of the owner of that voice, the face hidden behind the curtain of black hair. I tried to remember the sound of that intriguing accent. I wanted to hear that voice again. It was the first time I caught myself thinking of someone like that. It was unsettling. It did not make sense. She had an attitude that annoyed me, but I still wanted to meet her again. If Alex suspects it, he'll never leave me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small, but much needed, chapter Danvers Sisters.
> 
> Leave comments about what you think about the story.
> 
> Next chapter we will have the real beginning of Supercorp.

Everything around me was burning, there were screams of despair everywhere. I was curled up in a corner. I was very scared. My parents came pulling me in a hurry. There was no time for explanations or conversation. They pushed me into the tiny capsule with a half dozen mismatched words and many tears. I look back and I can watch them burn, I can see my world burn, I can see my life burn.  
  
\- Kara, wake up! Please! Wake up! Kara! - I hear Alex's distant voice call me.  
  
I feel my eyes burning, the tears rolling on my face are like hot maggot. I can hear the tone of supplication and despair of Alex calling me. But the image of the fire does not leave my eyes. Having heat vision does not help when you have constant nightmares with the  
death of your parents and your burning planet. Whenever I have these nightmares, the sight of heat is a major cause of concern for its destructive potential.  
  
Slowly my vision returns to normal and I see the ceiling of the room, I'm too close to it, it means I'm floating. My powers always run away from control during these times. I know Alex calls me away for fear that I might hurt her. I also have the same fear. I do not know what I would do if something like that happened. Turning off the heat vision, she knows I'm awake, so it's relatively safe to approach. I feel his fingers around my arm pulling me slowly down, back to bed.  
  
She runs her hand through my hair slowly, while the tears flow freely in my eyes, until I calm down and can look at her again. I always thank you for your silent support and apologize for the inconvenience. Eliza and Jeremiah are at the door of the room with an afflicted look on their faces, so I know I must have had significant physical reactions to wake them up.  
  
Want to look up at the sky from the roof? - Alex asks me after a while.  
  
Eliza and Jeremiah are no longer in the room. It's just me and Alex with that kind of mutual and silent understanding that was born between us sometime impossible to define in time.  
  
Come, it will do you good to look at the stars. - Alex said, raising and gently pulling my hand to follow.  
  
I just nodded my head. In those moments, I feel so overwhelmed that it is difficult to articulate even the simplest words. Facing Alex, I take her in my arms carefully and fly with her through the window.  
  
When I have these nightmares, the Danvers relax a little in their vigilance over my powers. I always go up to the roof with Alex and stay there looking at the stars, they calm me down. I feel a connection with them. Something in common between Krypton and Earth, however different constellations, as well as the very aspect of the sky.  
  
Who started our little ritual was Alex. After several repeated times when I had these nightmares with Krypton, followed by panic attacks, she suggested that it might be good for me to get some fresh air. I was standing staring at the night landscape, my head was a whirlwind of confused thoughts and images. She reached behind me, wrapped her arms around my waist, placed her chin on my shoulder and told us to fly away.  
  
I was scared by the proposal. After all, I was always encouraged not to use my powers. At that time, I had only flown once or twice, and  
always with the supervision of Kal-El. I think, feeling my fear, she said we did not have to go far, just getting under the open sky would  
already be good.  
  
I turned in the embrace to stand in front of her, she climbed on my feet and slowly tried to float. She closed her eyes and leaned her  
head against my chest. I held her tighter and carried me through the window onto the roof. When she opened her eyes, we were floating a few feet away. She looked down and said we'd better get down.  
  
We sat in silence watching the stars. Alex who is very fond of science started to make some comments about astronomy. Only your voice is heard in those moments in the high twilight. It seems that we exist out of time. It's magic. One day I discovered that she was researching the subject further by realizing how I liked to hear her talk about it. It was exciting. It was the first time I felt really connected to anyone on this planet. Even though human knowledge about space is extremely limited, and for the most part useless, when compared to Krypton, hearing Alex's voice speaking about the cosmos has a profound soothing effect.  
  
She always falls asleep after a while, so I pick her up in the arms and fly her back to bed through the window. Of course there are more humane ways to come and go from the roof, but at those times in the middle of the night, I am free. Sometimes Alex holds me in bed with her, not letting me go back to my own. She says I'm hot, like some kind of natural heater.  
  
My body temperature is higher than that of a normal human, as if I were constantly with fever, yellow sun effect on my Kryptonian physiology. A very useless and troublesome effect, for it forces me to avoid physical contacts, not that I have reason to have them anyway. But it's nice when Alex asks me to lie down with her or she's holding me when we watch TV.  
  
I am very lucky among so many human beings on this planet, I just have Alexandra Danvers as my sister. I do not think I'll ever be able to reciprocate in equal measure everything she does for me. She makes my days more bearable. I do not know if I could stand my new life here on Earth without your support. I can have all those powers that so many admire, but the real power I admire and wish to have someday, is Alex's strength. I do not want to be a female version of Superman  
(Superwoman?), I want to be a person like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't do slow burning. Let's put these two together to meet each other.

\- Our Kara, you look awful today. - the comment was unpleasant and rude, but it was true.

\- Just today? - I said sarcastically.

\- Fuck off, asshole. - Alex said already pushing the unfortunate author of the comment.

\- Easy, Alex! I'm leaving. - he answered a little frightened.

\- Alex! What are these? - the teacher scolded Alex.

\- Sorry, teacher. He was disturbing Kara. - Alex replied excusing himself.

\- I know you're very much a defender of your sister, and I find that admirable. However, it does not give you the right to behave inappropriately within classroom. - the teacher kept her firm tone of rebuke.

Kryptonians are physically much stronger here on Earth thanks to the powers granted by the yellow sun. However, in the same way as human beings, we can manifest physical problems related to psychological aspects. Therefore, all the turbulence emotional state of the night before, left very visible marks on the of prominent dark circles. And it was not like I was doing effort to convey anything positive through my body language.

The day was rainy, humans did not seem to appreciate it very much. Alex said the rain is unpleasant because of the cold. It's a concept strange to me, since I can not feel it. It is usually Alex who tells me when to wear warmer clothes or not. In the last times, I have always tried to check the temperature and the time to decide what to wear. Alex liked this attitude, now she gives more opinions on aesthetic aspects.

I think because of this issue of cold, rain is related by human beings to aspects of sadness, melancholy and solitude. I read many stories that established this kind of relationship. So when I woke up I saw the cloudy and rainy weather, I thought it matched quite how I was feeling. After a fire everything turns gray and blackened.

\- Kara, I'll go to that cafe you like with some friends. Want to come also? - Alex asked after class.

\- I think I'd rather go straight home. - I answered the automatic.

\- Are you sure? I buy an extra donut for you - Alex offered with a small smile.

\- Yes, do not worry. - I replied trying to mirror his smile and failing miserably.

Despite the cold, as the temperature indicated, the rain had stopped of falling. Which allowed me to walk quietly without receiving strange looks. I hate to walk around with umbrella, and simply walk letting the water fall on me usually generates unwanted attention. I do not wanted to get home fast, so I chose a longer route. No it was the first time I had seen that bookstore. I had already thought of enter it a few times. But I had never done it, either by which reason. It seemed to be the distraction I was needing, so I decided to enter. The atmosphere was quite cozy. The bookstore was small, four bookcase aisles and a small cafe in the background.

\- Welcome! Your first time here? - a lovable woman asked as soon as I entered.

\- Thanks! Yes. - I replied with a tentative smile.

\- We are a bookstore specializing in used books. - she continued.

\- Do you buy books? - I asked, trying to sound interested.

\- We buy or trade, too. Feel free. Anything is just to summon. - fortunately she ended our brief interaction.

Strolling the halls, it was easy to be distracted by looking at everyone. those books, so full of stories from their former owners. Some had dedications, others had notes and still had some with markers and the like. It was very different from the library, which, despite being used by several people, active effort to maintain certain impersonal character.

\- Sorry to bother you, but if you want you can take some titles to the area of our cafeteria to look more calmly.- The voice of attendant distracted me from my distant thoughts.

\- Not at all. Thanks for the info. I think time really is asking for a good coffee. - I replied politely.

I chose three short story books, and had begun leafing through one of them while enjoying my coffee, when I heard the obnoxious music already family. She entered the hurried bookstore and went straight to the coffee shop. Her hair and coat were wet, signaling that the rain had returned. Although had taken off her coat, she still was trembling slightly in the cold as she waited for her coffee. Fortunately, she interrupted the horrible music was listening to and I could attention to my reading.

\- May I sit here with you? - she asked in a timid tone.

The small cafeteria of the bookstore consisted of four tables with four places each one and there was no other customer on site besides me. I took a deep breath before looking up to answer. My plan was to apologize and let her know that I'd rather continue alone. I know it was not the most polite course of action, but I wasn’t in the mood for kindness, especially when it came to who I was.

But when I looked up, I saw that the girl was holding two cups of coffee, one of them was extended to me and there was the word “sorry” written it. Through this there was no denying that she sat at the same table as me. Anyway, I was also intrigued by the apology, since we had never exchanged a word before.

\- The apology is for disturbing you with my music. - she answered the unspoken question that was clear in my gaze confused.

\- How do you know that? - I asked, a little frightened.

\- I heard your complaint that day in the library and how you left the cafe as soon as I came in later.

My mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. And she continued.

\- After I left the library, I changed my mind about the loan and when I came back I heard your comment.

\- And the cafe? - I asked, still confused.

\- You left with a bored face before you finished eating. - she replied calmly.

\- How do you know? - I asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

\- You were sitting at the table I like. - she offered as an explanation.

\- Are you a goer there? - I asked genuinely interested.

\- Not exactly. I have not been here long enough to be goer from anywhere. But I like there. It is quiet and temum great coffee. -she closed her reply with a beautiful smile.

\- What a difference makes the place to be quiet if you always seem to be with those headphones blowing up loud music in your ears? - as soon as the words came out I regretted having pronounced them. It sounded so rude.

\- Tranquility is not just the absence of noise. The movement of people can also be very uncomfortable, do not you think? She answered no seeming affected by my earlier words. Thanks to Rao, his smile remained unshakable.

\- Yes, but I still find it strange that anyone should seek tranquility listening to music so noisy. - I answered already asking myself mentally what was my problem.

\- Music helps me in concentration, actually. Makes me stay focused. Noise from outside to silence the noise from within. I do not know if it does too much sense. - she said the ending almost timidly, if shrinking a little and sipping his coffee.

\- It makes perfect sense. I had never thought of that before. - I answered hastily smiling at her.

We spent a few moments in silence looking at each other. Rao, she was so beautiful. The strokes at perfect angles of the face, the skin incredibly white, the eyes of a green so attractively intense and there was that incredible smile framed by lips painted dark red. Momentarily, I forgot how to breathe. She was the first to look away, shaking her hands nervously. I scratched my head, not knowing what to do, and I fixed my glasses a few times, even though they were perfectly in place. At the end of a few seconds that seemed like hours, she stood up saying that she was going to get some more coffee and asking if I wanted another.

On returning to the table with the coffees, she commented on my choice of books. We entered into an easy conversation on the subject. Apparently, we had the same literary taste. I had never talked about It with someone. I've never talked so much time with someone. It was strange that a person of tech area had such a high knowledge of literature.

\- I think your phone is ringing. - was the phrase that broke the bubble we had created around us.

\- Thanks! If you do not talk I would not even have noticed. - by looking at the phone, I saw the name of Alex. - I'm sorry, I need to answer. It is my sister. - I said, standing up and walking towards a window next.

\- Hi Alex!

\- Kara, where are you? It's almost dinner time. You had said you would come straight home. What happened? I got a rebuke from mommy because of you. - his voice showed clear signs of irritation.

\- Sorry, I'll explain when you get there. Okay? - I replied trying terminate the call as soon as possible.

\- Okay. - she snapped.

\- Sorry, Lena. I need to go home. I totally lost the hour. Thank you for the pleasant conversation. – I said, each word coming out more sad than the previous one.

\- My pleasure. Once again, sorry for disturbing you with my music. If it happens again, just come in and give me a ear pull. - she replied in amusement.

\- I got it. But I think the correct one would be give you a headset tug, right? - I tried mimicking his tone.

\- Truth. - she smiled brightly.

And for the second time, we stood staring at each other. I could feel a smile pull back my face and could not explain his reason. Only I felt that it was impossible to look at her without smiling. I felt mine heart racing and my brain in blank. I just do not knew what to do. She leaned over to get her coat to go.

\- Your coat still looks damp and you're cold. You can stay with mine. - I said hurriedly handing my coat over to her.

\- And you will stay in the cold? - she asked.

\- I'm not the type to feel cold. I'll stay more peaceful if you take it. I'm wearing a shirt more warm underneath unlike you. - my voice was shaken by nervousness.

\- Okay! You won. - she took the coat - Wow, how warm! - she said as dressed him up. - But how do I give back? I do not even know your name. We spent all this time talking and forgetting the presentations formal. My name is Lena Luthor and yours? - she continued.

\- Kara Zor... Danvers ... No ... It's ... Kara Danvers without Zor. Only Kara Danvers. - I finished red with embarrassment and stammering.

\- My pleasure, Miss Danvers. - she answered with that incredible smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the fanfic? Leave a comment. It is a great incentive.


End file.
